Kiss The Girl: Take Five
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Feelings always end up getting involved, and hurt, when Rachel Berry's got a starring role. She's use to being stood up but, for some reason, it hurts more than usual this time.


**Author Note: As promised here's Take Five for you =) it would have been posted sooner but I was being distracted by my better half and her insane rambling as she played Angry Birds XD**

**Anywho, thanks to Becca for reading through this and correcting my dumbass mistakes, I seriously appreciate everything you do for me and I promise, I shall pay you back for all of it.**

**To everyone who has favourited, etc my stories, you all rock. But just so you know, this Kiss The Girl series is all oneshots, so if you want to catch the next one you are better off subscribing to me as an author instead of to the stories themselves because these ones won't be updated, they're just one chapter long. And if you are a fan of Pezberry I have another longer story going at the moment (Don't Hold Your Breath) which is due to be updated tomorrow sometime =)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.**

* * *

Take Five

For the first time since this whole thing had started, Santana didn't show up to their accidental afterschool math session. Rachel waited. She just sat there, her books untouched in front of her, and stared at the classroom door. She stared so hard, willing it to open and for the Latina to walk in, that she gave herself a headache.

It took a long while but she eventually gave up, resigning herself to the fact that Santana wasn't coming. The diva let her head fall forward onto the desk in defeat. Just as she was talking herself into finally getting up and going home, the door opened.

Her head shot up, a smile spreading across her face. "You didn't forget!"

"Umm forget what?" Puck stood in the doorway, staring at her.

Rachel's face fell. "O-Oh, no, nothing. I-I thought you were someone else. Sorry, Noah."

"I'm used to it. It happens a lot, especially when there's beer involved." The boy shrugged and came to sit across from her, putting his feet up on her desk.

"What are you doing here so late anyway? Don't you have a date? Or a beer pong tournament to attend?"

"Nah, not tonight. I'm as free as a bird."

Rachel watched him expectantly but the boy didn't elaborate. He just folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Rachel cleared her throat. "Um well then, what _are _you doing here, Noah? You're not doing something dangerous or illegal, are you? Because I want no part of it!"

Puck smirked. "You worry too much, Rach. Just chill out."

"So you _are _doing something illegal! Oh, God." Rachel started dithering, trying to remember the name of her fathers' lawyer.

Puck just chuckled. "Sit down, Rachel. I'm just here to keep you company, that's all."

"Oh. Well then why didn't you say that before?" She scowled at him and sat back down.

The boy frowned. "I thought I did." He shrugged and closed his eyes again.

"No, you did not. You just – never mind. It doesn't matter." She smoothed down her clothes and hair, taking a deep, calming breath as she did so. "Okay, so, Noah... wait, how did you know I was here?"

"Huh?"

"You said you are here just to keep me company, so how did you know I was here? Did-Did someone tell you? Did they send you here?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Who?" Rachel leant across the table eagerly. "Who sent you, Noah? Was it Santana?"

"Santana? No, why the hell would she send me?"

Rachel's face fell and she sat back again. "Well then who was it?"

"Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"Yep."

"Why did Quinn send you?"

"I-" Puck's mouth opened and closed for a moment. "I don't know actually. Why the hell would Quinn send me here?"

"I just asked you that!" The diva rolled her eyes. "You're useless."

"Hey! I'm the one doin' the favour here! You should be nice."

"I know, I know and I am sorry, Noah." She reached across and patted his leg. "I'm very grateful you came to keep me company. I'm just not entirely sure _why _you're here in the first place."

He shrugged. "It's Quinn. I doubt even God knows."

"So what did she say to you?"

"Who?"

"Quinn, Noah! Pay attention!" she slapped the boy's legs. "What did Quinn say to you when she sent you here?"

"Just that there was someone in this room that I had to keep company."

"She didn't say anything else?" Rachel pressed, getting impatient.

"Nope, she didn't even tell me who it was – just told me if I valued my manhood I had to come here."

"She threatened you?"

"Yeah, the bitch always knew how to play me. She always goes straight for my weak spot," Puck seemed as much in awe of Quinn as he was scared of her. "And I've spent too long growing this bad boy out to have her go and shave it off now!"

Rachel rolled her eyes as the boy licked his hand and smoothed down his Mohawk. "That's disgusting."

"You know you still want me really," He grinned cockily, leaning towards her.

Rachel leant across as well until they were almost nose to nose. "Not even a little bit."

Puck just laughed. "Whatever you say. I know I'm a sex machine and the ladies love me. Most of them, anyway." He sat back, looking Rachel up and down. "It don't matter if one or two of you girls prefer each other to Puckzilla. It's pretty fuckin' hot so I'm not complainin'."

The diva frowned. "What, exactly, do you mean by that, Noah?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Tell me what you meant by that!"

Puck's eyes widened and he held up his hands. "Whoa, Rach, I was only messin' around, I swear!"

"You better tell me what you know right now or Quinn won't be the only one out to get your 'manhood'!"

"I don't know anything! Seriously! Not a fuckin' thing!"

They stared across the desk at each other for a long minute, waiting to see what the other would do. Finally Rachel sighed and dropped her head onto the desk. "I'm sorry, Noah, I believe you."

Puck let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thank fuck for that."

"I think I'm just going to go home now. Thanks for staying with me." The diva started collecting her books and climbed to her feet.

The mohawked boy followed suit. "Cool, I'll walk you home."

"No, you don't have to-"

"Quinn's orders, sorry, Rach."

The girl smiled. "You really are scared of her, aren't you?"

"You have no idea." They headed for the door. "Oh. I totally forgot – here, Quinn wanted me to give you this." He fished in his jeans pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

Rachel accepted it with a frown. "Thanks..." she unfolded it and read through it:

_Rachel,_

_I'm not entirely sure what's going on but whatever it is just be careful, okay? I don't want to see either of you hurt. We have an extra afterschool Cheerio's practice that we can't get out of so I sent Puck as a substitute. They're cut from the same cloth so I figured he'd do for tonight at least._

_Good luck,_

_Quinn_

The diva found herself smiling - Puck was right to be wary of Quinn. "Nothing escapes you, does it?" she chuckled.

"Rachel? You comin'?" Puck was waiting for her in the corridor so she folded the letter and slipped it into her pocket before heading after him.

* * *

**AN: Lemmie know what you guys thought, yeah? I always love to hear from you! And you should sign reviews if you can, so I can get back to you and tell you personally how awesome you are for reviewing =)**

**Peace Out.**


End file.
